Bloody kiss
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Spencer Wrigt y su familia se mudan a la mansión de su difunto primo Billy Joe Cobra pero este se dará cuenta de que su primo realmente no esta muerto sino que es ... Un Vampiro? ( Perdonen por mi horrible resumen )
1. ¡Mira, mira!

¡Hola a todos! :D

Se que quieren matarme, destrozarme y muchas cosas más, pero solo venía a decirles que he decidido editar esta historia. ¿Por qué? Porque acabo de leerla y me di cuenta de que es una mierda, literalmente. Esta mal redactada, con mala ortografía y no tiene mucho sentido, aparte va demasiado rápido. Y sí, va demasiado rápido. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza cuando puse en el segundo capítulo que ya cogían? ¡Apenas se conocian de unas horas y ya estaban cogiendo! (Bueno, Billy ya conocia a Spencer, pero eso no cuenta.) Y pues la verdad me da mucha pena que ustedes lean esto, así que borraré los capítulos e iré subiendolos conforme los vaya editando (Ya tengo el primer capítull editado y listo para leerse ^w^)

Espero que esto no les moleste, y también les aviso que cambiaran algunas cosas de la historia (Por ejemplo, ya no habrá lemon en el segundo capítulo. Tal vez una leve insinuación pero no será explicito u.u) También me discúlpo si tengo mala ortografía pero escribi desde el celular y hay veces en que los errores se me van.

Oh, una cosa más. Esta historia será publicada en Wattpad, por el usuario de ImOnlyAFujoshi, ahí publicaré gran parte de las historias que ya publiqué aquí en , por si quieren pasarse y dejar algun voto y comentario ;) [Me harían muy feliz :') ] Se publicará el 1/03/2016.

Bueno, esto sería todo. Mañana subieré el primer capítulo ya editado :)

Espero que tengan buenos días/tardes o noches.

Cathy.


	2. Capítulo 1 Conociendote

Era una noche fría y lluviosa. Spencer Wright de 17 años llegaba junto con su familia a la grandiosa mansión de su primo, Billy Joe Cobra, que en realidad se llamaba Baruch Cohen.

Por lo que sabía Baruch había muerto (nadie sabía que había pasado) y como eran sus únicos familiares tipo "cercanos" les dejo la mansión.

A Spencer no le agradaba la idea de irse a vivir ahí pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Toda la familia (excepto Spencer) estaban muy emocionados de poder vivir en una casa tan grande y bonita. Todos bajaron del auto y salieron corriendo como niños pequeños hacia las habitaciones para agarrar la que más les gustara, todos menos Spencer.

Al ver que solo sobraba una habitación no tuvo más remedio que ir a ella. La habitación no estaba nada mal, era de un color azul turquesa, tenía una televisión de plasma, la cama era muy cómoda, y hasta había una computadora, eso fue lo que más le gusto, pero lo que no sabía era que esa era la habitación de su primo Baruch.

Spencer ordeno todas sus cosas revisando que no le faltara nada. Exhausto, se recostó en la cama perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en verdad estaba muy cansado por el viaje tan largo que había hecho y también estaba un poco triste por haber dejado a sus amigos.

Poco a poco el castaño se iba quedando dormido hasta que un ruido extraño lo despertó, se quedo inmóvil unos momentos para ver si no lo había imaginado pero volvió a escuchar el ruido.

-¿Q-quién es?- preguntó el castaño un poco asustado mientras se paraba de la cama. No había notado que ya había obscurecido y al no haber prendido la luz cuando llegó casi no veía nada. Volvió a escuchar el ruido un poco más fuerte y cerca, haciendo que brincara del susto.

-¡¿Q-quién demonios es?!- gritó entre enojado y asustado- ¡No lo volveré a repetir, si es una broma no es muy divertida!

Dejó de escuchar el ruido pero no quizo bajar la guardia. En verdad tenía miedo, no podía ni moverse pues el miedo lo había paralizado. Después de unos minutos al ver que ya no había ningún ruido suspiró un poco aliviado y de sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo un poco preocupado y pensativo -tal vez fue una rata o solo estoy demasiado cansado... debería irme a dormir.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso, se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse la pijama, acabo más rápido de lo normal y la razón fue que mientras se cambiaba sentió como si alguien lo estuviera observando y eso le dio escalofríos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Spencer ya estaba en su cama, acurrucado como niño pequeño. Aunque tuviera 17 años en verdad se veía lindo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, el castaño ya estaba profundamente dormido cubierto hasta el pecho por las cobijas. Una sombra salió de la obscuridad, sentándose al lado del pequeño castaño y viendo como dormía.

-Que tierno y sabroso se ve.– dijo la sombra, convirtiéndose en un hombre de unos 22 o 23 años. El hombre tenía el cabello negro, ojos azul turquesa y era muy blanco, demasiado. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y un traje negro muy elegante, haciendo que se viera muy elegante y sensual.

El pelinegro empezó a acariciar el cabello del menor de manera tierna. Pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por aquellos cabellos achocolatados.

-No puedo esperar para clavarte mis colmillos en tu suave piel, en verdad hueles exquisito, pequeño.- dijo mientras mostraba un poco sus colmillos y empezaba a tocar el cuello del menor con lentitud, disfrutando de la calidez del menor.

El castaño empezó a despertar lentamente, incomodo por el frio que sentia en el cuerpo. El pelinegro al notarlo dejó de tocarlo y se alejó un poco para no ser descubierto, pero por desgracia no se fijó y tropezó con la maleta del castaño, haciendo mucho ruido. El castaño se despertó completamente por aquel ruido y se paró de la cama para ver que había sido, hasta que vio al pelinegro y empezó a gritar.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y que haces en mi habitación?!- gritó el castaño, buscando con desesperación algo que lo ayudara a defenderse de aquel desconocido.

El pelinegro para evitar que la familia del menor se despertara se acercó a una velocidad impresionante al menor y le tapó la boca con la mano, haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio, el menor al ver que no tenía otra opción asintió rapidamente. Viendo que el menor no hablaría el pelinegro retiró su mano, ganando un suspiro de alivio por parte del castaño.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el castaño, ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Yo….- el pelinegro se quedo callado un momento hasta que suspiró resignado-Yo soy tu primo Billy Joe cobra, Spencer.-

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan notado el cambio, trataré de actualizar cada semana, así que no se desesperen ;)_**

**_Los amo con todo el alma por el apoyo que me dan, muchas gracias _**


End file.
